Psycho
by bradj4eva
Summary: One Shot - Ash and Misty decide to find this new pokemon that is terrorizing Mauville City, will they succeed in trying to return Jakes parents back to him or will they fail?


**A/N – Hey guy's. Well I'd thought I write my first one shot on Pokemon. Had a great idea so thought I would get it down in words. Would be grateful if you could review and tell me how to improve. Cheers!! bradj4eva**

Psycho

The rain poured as Misty had left her Oldale wooden house and searched for a new Pokemon. Her brain had been whizzing round all day for this exciting day, the day when her father was eventually becoming leader of the new Oldale Gym. This gym was totally different to any other Misty had ever experienced. The roof was long and came to a sharp point. Springs stuck out right of the top. The door showed a large poke ball which was enriched with the color orange instead of red, it was not a very idyllic Pokemon gym, but her dad was very eccentric and liked to be different from the rest.

"Hey, Mist, how's it going", Ash shouted as he came into Misty's view whilst she was cleaning the new gym floor. Her heart seemed to skip a beat each time she saw Ash. She thought for a second butterflies came flying out her belly button, but she tried to convince herself each time she didn't feel anything for Ash, though she didn't know Ash felt the same way.

"I was just about to call you, I wanted you to see the new gym earlier" she called back to Ash.

"Pika – pika", Pikachu called to Misty in excitement. Misty was always happy to see Pikachu, his big red cheeks and his smile always made her smile.

"Hey Pikachu", she replied back.

"So Ash, I thought you were going Pokemon hunting with Brock this morning?" asked Misty.

"Well, we were supposed to, but Brock chickened out, says his parents have grounded him because he went out late last night trying to look for the new pokemon", replied Ash.

"The new Pokemon?" Questioned Misty, "But, I haven't heard of a new Pokemon, when did this all occur"

"It has been all over the news, strange happenings have been going on. Firstly you know Jake who lives in Mauville City?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, what about him" Misty replied.

"Well, his parents went missing a couple of nights ago and he's temporary living at Mr and Mrs Joleens House" said Ash.

"So, they still haven't returned?", wandered Misty.

"Nope! And I don't think their going to either", said Ash.

"Well, I am not having this, I like Jake and if your suggesting that Jake's parents have been adult-napped by a strange Pokemon, then me and you need to go round Mauville and search for this ghastly creature, then we can add it to our pokedex, so Professor Oak will be pleased and catch it and get Jakes parents back" said Misty.

"Sounds good, I'll go and get my pokeballs and stuff and I will meet you outside your Dad's new gym tonight" replied Ash.

So that night Ash and Misty decided to grab as many pokeballs as possible and take both Pikachu and Togepi to try and salvage this unidentified Pokemon and reunite Jake with his parents.

"This way", whispered Misty, shortly they had met at the new gym. Mauville City seemed so much darker than usual, the creepiness gave both Ash and Misty a chill down their spine. As they approached the main shopping mall they noticed that the rubbish bin had been knocked out of place, so Ash decided to go and investigate it.

"Ash! Your not going to find anything there, it's just a bin which has probably been knocked over by a wild Pokemon", Misty said quietly.

"No, look", as Ash moved the bin he noticed a hole which had been dug underground, right underneath the bin. "Lets get down here and have a look", whispered Ash.

So both Ash and Misty decided to crawl down this black hole which seemed to appear into nothingness. With a large shudder they both reached the bottom of this large pit, lots of wild Ratitates scattered away from them.

"Get away!", shouted Misty.

"Be quiet, we don't want to irritate this mystery Pokemon, it might attack as all" Ash replied as he looked at Togepi and Pickachu. They both found another passage way leading to this giant cave which had been burrowed really big. At first they thought it was a Diglet, but they noticed these unidentified footprints which scattered across the mud stricken floor. At the corner of Misty's eye she noticed a fast moving Pokemon clinging onto the walls as it moved, it's claws seemed to stick into the floor and walls solidly. Ash had now had a closer look at the Pokemon and noticed it's large teeth striking into it's bottom gum, and it's fluffy white fur, which considerably seemed soft and clean. Though this Pokemon let out a loud ear piercing cry which turned it's great big yellow eyes, bright red.

"Don't look into it's eyes", shouted Ash as he was trying to protect Misty.

"Time to catch this beast", shouted Misty as she noticed both Jake's parents huddled in the corner shaking with fear. "Don't worry, we'll catch this creature" Misty said to the parents.

Both Togepi and Pickachu let out some attacks on the Pokemon. Pickachu gave it a electric shock and the pokemon's fur had turned a strange yello coulour. Then Togepi used the attack 'pound' which made the pokemon's fur go back to normal. With a throw of Ash's poke ball the strange Pokemon burst out in a instance.

"Crap, what are we going to do, it seems too strong" shouted Ash.

"Wait, I think I have a great ball somewhere in here" said Misty as she was rummaging through her ruck sack. Both Pickachu and Togepi were still attacking the mysterious Pokemon.

Misty through her great ball, it launched through the air and the unidentified Pokemon had been captured.

"Yeah!" shouted Misty. "We got it"

Ash, Misty, Togepi, Pickachu and Jakes Parents all got out safely.

"I want to thank you for saving us" said Jake's father as he pulled out a poke ball out of his bag. "This is Jumpluff and I want you both to take good care of her"

"Don't worry sir, we will" said Ash.

The next day Ash and Misty went to see Professor Oak at the Pokemon Lab.

"It seems that the this horrible Pokemon is called Psycho and it has only one main aim, to kill, it's a good job both of you are safe, you could have been killed" said Professor Oak.

"We'll always keep trying to safe the day" they both said at the same time.

As they were walking out the lab, Ash winked at Misty and said "Hey, fancy coming to my house for tea tonight"

"Sure" replied Misty.

**A/N – Hope you enjoyed my first one shot. Tell me what you think!!! **


End file.
